Phase II multicenter study evaluating the safety and efficacy of Diphtheria IL-2 fusion toxin (DAB389IL-2) in rheumatoid arthritis patients refractory to methotrexate. The study is ongoing. UAB is 1 of 5 sites in the United States which is enrolling patients in this study.